


Electric

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 27 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

“Zuko,” she scolded, smiling despite herself, “believe it or not some of us actually want you around in the next couple to years. You aren’t making it easy by electrocuting yourself.”

Her hands hovered over his body, searching from internal injuries she might have missed.

“I know but the power plant needs to work and I’m one of the few people who can bend lightning.”

“You can’t get it to work if you’re dead.”

Satisfied with her work she offered a hand.

“I know-”

They yelped and sprang apart, clutching hands in pain.

“At least we know it works now.”


End file.
